My IZ characters
by Numbuh10spirit
Summary: These are my Invader Zim characters! Nothing much!


**Myra  
**A female Irken warrior. She's the only one to have blue eyes. She is Zim's crush, knowing this Myra teases and tortures him for it(secretly, she has a crush on him as well). She created a SIR unit out of scrap metal. Myra's disguise is similar to Zim's, except the long brown hair, yellowish-gold eyes and tans skin color. She has the ability to eat human food and not get sick (mainly because she puts some kind of seasoning that Irkens eat). As a smeet, she acted more like a human baby than an Irken. She loves to sing and is rumored to be Kiba's secret sister. She is the only Irken to know more about humans and their weaknesses. She is considered as a "defective" and uses a holographic generator for her disguise and her skin color. New leader and one of the warriors of "The M.A.S affect".

**Nami  
**Myra's robot made out of scrap metal. She acts like GIR only serious and is disguised as a pikachu. She wears a pink bow on her head to show that she's the youngest SIR alive. During her defence mode, she randomly attacks helpless people and destroys things in her path. Her favorite foods are carbs, anything sweet, and salad. She has a crush on GIR for strange reasons.

**Mei  
**A female Irken warrior and is known to be Myra's secret sister. She has a implant, which makes her able to read minds and communicate telepathically. She is considered the "Love Master" since she paired Myra and Zim together. She love to dance. She has purple eyes.

**Melani  
**Mei's old SIR unit who was destroyed during a battle against Akwanito. She was created by Mei. She's Nami's best friend and is considered to be her "sister"

**Maxx  
**Mei's new SIR unit who was also created by Mei. He's stubborn and only trusts Myra and Mei.

**Kiba  
**A male Irken warrior exile. He's partly blind. He believes that Myra ruined his life of becoming an Invader. He always blames other Irkens since he was a smeet. He has green eyes with a grey-ish tint. He has a crush on Am.

**Torick  
**Kiba's robot. He was sent to destroy Myra but went after Zim instead. He's in bad condition after his master "Myak" abused him. He never trusts anyone since he was abused and has a crush on Nami, he tries to hide it, instead parts of his body falls apart and goes haywire when he's near her. He was the first SIR unit to be created by Myra and Myak.

**Myak  
**A male Irken warrior. He too has a crush on Myra. He is Kiba's best friend (kind of hard to tell since they argue a lot). He use to be Torick's master but abused him badly because of his behavior. He hates Zim and is always mischievous. His has red eyes. Myak is known to be Myra's helper when building a SIR unit.

**Soku  
**Myak's new robot. He was also created by Myra and also has a crush on Nami as well. He acts brave just to impress Nami and always argues with Torick and Maxx. 

**Akwanito  
**The meanest Irken alive. He use to be the leader of "The M.A.S affect" other wise known as the "AlphaDel9". He normally seeks out revenge to any Irken he comes in contact with, mainly Myra. He has a scar across his right eye from Myra who luckily escaped. He was an exile from Planet Irk when he tried to become an invader by cheating.

**Malico (Mal)  
**Akwanito's SIR unit who was created by Myak. He enjoys torturing other SIR units and blaming other Irkens. He takes no for an answer and never trusts anyone, except Akwanito.

**Amethyst (Am/Amy)  
**A female Irken guard and Myra's best friend. She has bright pink eyes. She is Kiba's crush but loves Jen instead. **Kal**Am' robot. She's really smart and loves to explore.

**Al  
**A male Irken guard. He has red eyes with a dark-ish tint.

**Mica  
**Al's robot. She has a red bow on her head (similar to Nami's) and she's the second youngest SIR unit. She was created my Al himself and always argues with Kal, Soku, Maxx, and Nami.

**Jen  
**A male Irken pilot. He has a crush on Am and is Al's best friend. He always trust Myra and Amethyst and argues with Myak.

**Gamma  
**Jen' robot. He only cares about his work and wants to get it done. He is alert 24/7 and never has time for fun or anything at all.

**Melai  
**Blood Demon princess. She is a Black Deevil who is friends with "The M.A.S affect" and very close friends with Gamma. She believes that violence is not the answer and wishes the battle between the Irkens and the Deevils would stop. She soon has the ability of standing in the sun's radiation and not dying from it. She is the only Deevil who can survive without Irken blood.

**Toa  
**Myra's "brother" and a proud member of "The M.A.S affect". He helps Myra on certain missions and tries to keep her out of trouble.

**Mylak  
**Toa's assistant. She never talks unless she's given orders. Mylak wears a mechanical arm on her right arm to replace her arm that was badly damaged from Temani, Melai's older twin brother.

**Invader Myra  
**She was assigned to Sondaria, home of the Blood Demons. She was the chosen leader of "The M.A.S affect". She was then sent to Earth, due to the army of Black Deevils after their planet was conquered by the Irken Empire.

**Nami  
**Myra's SIR unit. She's the youngest SIR alive. She was created as a aggressive and stubborn SIR unit named "45369jx" before she came to Earth.

**Invader ****Amethyst (Am)  
**Myra's best friend and was assigned to planet Tavakea, the home of dead zombie-like aliens.

**Kal  
**Am's SIR unit. She's really smart, loves to explore and spend her time reading.

**Invader Mei  
**She's one of "The M.A.S affect" warriors assigned to planet Moroka, the fire planet.

**Maxx  
**Mei's SIR unit. He was created with Melani's old body parts before she was destroyed. He's very stubborn to every other SIR unit and he's very temperamental.

**Invader Jen  
**He was assigned to an unknown planet then crash landed on a destroyed planet similar to planet Irk. Poor guy, he lived off of dead alien meat. He was then found by the Irken Military, very hungry and cold.

**Gamma  
**Jen's SIR unit. He only care about his work, his mission, and his master.

**Invader Myak  
**He is a warrior of "The M.A.S affect" assigned to planet Mahnogany.

**Soku  
**Myak's SIR unit. He acts like the leader of the SIR units and has a crush on Nami.

**Invader Al  
**He was assigned planet Octavia, home of the Halloween-like creatures which only celebrate October 31 every 1,000 years.

**Mica  
**Al's SIR unit. She's the second youngest SIR and mostly argues with other SIR units.

**Invader Ty  
**She is a 'defective' and Mei's best friend. She was an elite training to be on "The M.A.S affect" with Mei but couldn't despite of her behavior towards other Irken elites.

**Karol (Kar)  
**Ty's SIR unit. He's in very bad condition after he and his master crash landed on another planet.

**Invader Nally  
**She was assigned to Alkita, the ice planet. She always tease and bullies Myra ever since she was a smeet. She's known to be quite popular .She was training for becoming the leader of "The M.A.S affect" but lost the part to Myra despite of her actions.

**Cal  
**Nally's SIR unit. She hates all SIR units and all Irkens but loves the fame and the popularity.

**Invader Flo  
**A 'defective' who has a crush on Myra. He has a scar on his right eye from the Blood Demons when he use to be a member of "The M.A.S affect".

**Marol (Maro)  
**Flo's SIR unit. He's kind and sweet and fun loving and is rumored to be Kal's crush. He is rumored to be Nami's "brother".

**Invader Chi  
**She was assigned to planet Maroka, home of the blood thirsting beasts which also live on Irken blood. Vie Chi's SIR unit. She wears a golden metal bracelet on her left land that she found on planet Maroka.

**Invader Ann  
**Nothing much is known about her except she was assigned to planet Zepher.

**Mac  
**Ann's SIR unit. He has the power to freeze object and time for strange reasons.

**Invader Diamond (Dia)  
**Another female 'defective' who was assigned to an unknown planet only to be rumored that it has already been conquered by another alien race.

**Temari  
**Dia's SIR unit. She was created by a unknown Irken who was banned from destroying one of the conquered planets by the Irken Empire.

**Invader Sontaru  
**She was assigned to Minerva, a dark planet and the home of the Xenops.

**Jade  
**Sontaru's SIR unit. Nothing much about her except she loves the color purple.

**Invader Kyo  
**One of Myra's friends. She's has a crush on Tallest Red and was mostly being picked on.


End file.
